Unexpected Events
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Life is interesting as Leo soon learns.


Ok this is my first TMNT story, I hope you like it.

I do not own them; I'm just a fan, J

Someone once said life is never easy, addles that always bean the case for me and my family. Our sensei

has always insisted from our earless lessons, a ninja exist in the shadows, not out. The outside world is not for us.

Though we know this and try to Honor our father's wishes, the temptation to wonder, interact and be apart of the world above is strong in our minds.

-Leo's thoughts one night.

High on the roof tops of New York City two opposing forces were in the heat of battle. A secretive ninja clan know as the Foot, and their field leader Karai, were surrounding 3 turtles and a guy in a hockey mask.

"Now whose idea was it again to have a shake down with the Foot?" Mikey asked as he fended blow after blow.

"It was you when you landed head first in the middle of their alien steeling operation. Not that I'm complaining." Raph said as he and his pal Casey toke out Foot ninjas and threw them into a pile on one side of the roof top.

"Let's just focus on keeping them busy well giving Donny and April time to complete their task. Their hopefully almost finished." Leo said as he cut some of the Foots Bo's in half.

At that exact moment April and Donny were just finalizing the timer set up on the last boom in the remains of the Triceraton ship, the city had recently uncovered it in a building development from the invasion a year ago. When some Foot tech ninjas showed them self's for some reason.

"April get out here! Just set the timers and leave, I'll be right behind you." Donny said as he headed at the ninjas giving her time to escape. He heard her do that then a moment later he spotted her behind the techs. Pushing some of the cement blocks the city's crews had left behind she was abele to bury them and let Don get away.

"Don you ok?" she asked helping him out of the sit.

"Ya, I'm aright nice work by the way." he said leading the way out.

"I try."

Back on the roof top Leo had just crossed blades with Karai, and she clearly was not pleased to see him, his friends or his family.

"Leonardo why have you come here? This is not you're afar. You should leave, I do not wish you any harm." she said paring of his katanas with her own.

"You know I'm getting tired of you saying that Karai. When are you going to realize what the Shredder is doing goes agents every thing bosedo stands for." Leo said frustration writhen all over his face.

"As I also keep saying I am Honor bound to serve him." she said jumping on to the ledge of the building.

At the moment the ship blew up casing her to lose her footing and fall over the edge. Without hesitating Leo jumped off after her. He grabbed her around the waist and then the fire escape slowing their decent to the ground. But the rail broke under the stress causing Leo to land hard on his shell.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they got to their feet, moving apart.

"I am fine. Th- thank you. Are- are you injured?" she asked suddenly looking nerves.

"I'm alright, just a bit bruised. Look I-" he never fished what he was saying as suddenly Karai's mouth meet his in an unexpected kiss.

He brought his hand up and cradled the back of her neck deepening the kiss in response to her. But they came back to them self's when they heard shouting from above them. Looking up they saw the foot leaving. Without another word Karai fallowed them, leaving a stunned Leo behind.

His brothers and friends soon arrived.

"Hey bro you alright?" Raph asked landing next to him.

"Ya Leo you look like you're in a daze of somethen." Casey commented leaning close to Leo's face.

"I'm fine let go before the police show up." He said leading the way down the nearest manhole, his friends and brothers clearly confused fallowed him.

Later that night he laded in bed thinking the hole thing over in his mind trying to figure out why at that pacific time Karai would chose to show affection towards him, especially in the form of a kiss.

"I don't know how any human man would wont such a complicated other half. Then again who would wont her for a wife." he commented to him self out load, turning out the light and went to sleep. Though she was still on his mind.

The end

So that ends my first TMNT story. Please feel free to review; any input would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
